Adeus, Rudy
by DarkHououmon
Summary: A single mistake can cost more than you thought, and effect everyone. Told from Snap's POV.


Author's note: I do not own ChalkZone or any of its characters.   
  


ADEUS, RUDY   
Written by DarkHououmon   
  
  


"Hey, Skwarl!!" Rudy had shouted. The larger monster growled in frustration. We had another run-in with the guy. We thought that he'd be a pushover this time, but he had proven to be much stronger than he looked. My friend and creator, Rudy, was having trouble fending him off, even though this time he had his chalk with him. 

"I said I'll be back, Rudy!" Skwarl snarled evilly. "SNAP!" Penny had yelled to me. I forgotten she was there. We were so busy running....that..... "Snap, hurry! Get Rudy out of there!" "Right!" I said, then took off. I ran towards Rudy. "Hey! Leave him alone!" I leapt at Skwarl, but was knocked back. That's what I get for jumping at someone who was at least three times my size. "Owww...." "Snap! Why you.....take this!" 

Rudy had drawn an axe. Picking it up, he attempted to slice into one of the guy's 3 limbs. I'm still amazed that Skwarl was able to function well with one missing arm....err...leg. Whatever.   


But Rudy's plan didn't work out as he would've liked it. As he thrusted the axe down, Skwarl pulled back one of his arms, and punched Rudy! Penny and I looked on in horror. "RUDY!!" Snarling in anger, I ran over to Skwarl again, this time biting him on the leg. Howling in pain, he thrusts me back. "You want to suffer the same dire consequences?" 

Penny was checking on Rudy. He had collided quite hard into one of the nearby buildings. The axe had landed by his feet. He was uninjured, but well shaken up. "Penny?" He asked. "Where's Snap?" "He's.....oh no! Attacking Skwarl!" "WHAT?! SNAP!" Penny and Rudy rushed over to see Skwarl and me fighting. I was doing quite well. I had the speed advantage. I was one step ahead of Skwarl, but I only wished I knew where I was going.... 

Penny was shouting to me to move, and Rudy yelled something about a knife. But I was too intent on the battle. I hadn't noticed the blade there....neither did Skwarl. The jellybean monster swung his arms at me, attempting to pound me into the ground. He missed....hehehehe....as I said I was much too fast for the slowpoke. But, just as I thought I was going to win, I hit something. Something that felt sharp but didn't cut me. "Whooaa!!" I slipped and fell to the ground. I hit my head pretty hard. Rudy and Penny rushed over to my side, and the boy helped me up. "You alright, Snap?" "Yeah sure Rudy..." The girl made a gasp. Rudy and I turned to see what was going on.   


"Look!" 

She pointed to the direction of where the jellybean monster was. I could not believe it! The thing I slipped on was a knife. When I tripped it sailed into the air....and was caught by that low-life Skwarl! "This will come in handy." He said darkly, flipping the knife in his head threateningly. I took a position. "Hey hey hey! You could put out an eye with that!" "I don't plan on just putting out your eye, Snap....I plan putting out much more...." His voice was dark and evil-like. Growling, Rudy began to draw something, but at almost lightning speed, Skwarl jumped onto him, pinning him to the ground! 

"Rudy!" 

"Not so fast....Rudy Tabootie!" Grabbing his wrist, he painfully pried open the boy's hands. Rudy flinched in pain, and he accidentally let go of the chalk. "I don't think you'll be needing this anymore." With that Skwarl crushed the piece of chalk. 

"He....he....." I began. Penny finished for me. "...destroyed the chalk! Rudy! Snap! Let's go....now!" Rudy grabbed a bit of dust and smacked it into Skwarl's face. "YAAAAHHHH!!! RUDY!!" Skwarl jumped backwards, releasing Rudy from his grip. I raced towards him, grabbing his hand. "C'mon! No time to lose!" We began to run over to Penny, but never made it there. Skwarl had thrown a boulder at us. Penny screamed and jumped back, avoiding being hit. But she was on the opposite side of the boulder, while Rudy and I were on the other....with Skwarl. 

"Rudy......You're dead." Skwarl said dangerously. His blue and red eyes narrowed with a glint of hatred in them. "I told you I'd get my revenge...and today's the day!" Rudy shot up bravily, though now defenseless. "Oh yeah?! We'll just see about that won't we?" The monster smiled menacingly, "And we'll find out sooner than you think!" Since Rudy had tricked Skwarl before, the chances of him doing it again was almost zero. Skwarl was onto his tricks. 

Rudy growled, while I stood up along side him. "I agree with Rudy. We will see....hey....what do you mean sooner than we think?" "Hehehehe....THINK FAST!!" Widening my eyes in terror, Skwarl grabbed the blade and lifted it into the air. He lunged at us, prepared to strike down fast and hard. The pointed end was aimed at my head, and I was too scared to move. Suddenly, I felt someone push me, and a loud scream. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" 

I opened up my eyes, lifting my head. I immediantly shot up in horror. There, standing right where I was, was Rudy Tabootie! He stood there, his face writtled with pain, his eyes shut tightly. Skwarl smiled an evil smile, pushing the blade into his back deeper, and sliced downward. With a small scream, Rudy fell to the ground, in a pool of his own blood. "R-r-RUDY!!!" Ignoring the big monster in front of me, I fell to my knees beside my best friend, tears ready to form. 

I heard footsteps behind me. It was Penny. She had to find someway to get through, and she did. When she saw Rudy, she made the most horrified and terrified scream I ever did hear. She rushed over beside me, in front of Rudy, who lay there dying. "RUDY! Oh my god! No! Rudy!!" She whispered, stroking his hair. I bent down and lifted up his head gently. "Rudy....kiddo...you're gonna make it."   


All Skwarl did was laugh. We didn't hear him. We didn't even notice him leave the scene. I guess he got tired of staring at us while we mourned. Not that I care. 

I stared at Rudy's eyes. They were dark. I don't mean in color. I mean dark as in lifeless. He wasn't dead. His heart hadn't stopped beating. But from the looks of it...he was. Penny grabbed my shoulder gently. I turned around to see her sadly shaking her head, her eyes holding back a flow of tears. Choking back my own tears, I grabbed Rudy's hand, squeezing it tightly.  
  
"Rudy..please....you can't die...." I closed my eyes, my tears running down my face, and onto the ground. Rudy looked up at me, and smiled slightly. "S-snap.....you're...okay...." Penny took a step forward. "Rudy, you shouldn't talk. We need to take you to the hospital...somewhere....anywhere....." Rudy looked at her. "I-I'm sorry, Penn-ny. I don't think I-I'll...." 

"Don't talk like that!" She shouted angrily. "You're not going to die!" She seemed to be angry, but I could tell she was really hurting inside. So was I. I was struggling not to break down. "Rudy...." Was all I could manage before giving out a few sobs. Penny patted my back reassuringly. That didn't do any good, and she knew it. 

Rudy was having trouble breathing. The stab in the back had damaged the muscles of the ribs, making it harder and harder to expand them. He was starting to suffocate. "Rudy!" I said. "Come on! Breathe!" "I-I don't think I can do it an-anymore Sn-Sn-Snap....I'm so sorry....." Screaming, I clenched my fists. "Then at least answer me this: Why did you save me? Why, Rudy..why would you...." "B-Be-Because, Snap, you're my...friend....ugghhh....." Penny and I stared in shock. Rudy's eyes closed in the eternal darkness forever. His hand fell limp, and his chest stopped rising and falling. Penny immediantly broke down into tears.   


I could only stare. I stared at Rudy's prone form. His skin starting to pale, and cold. His fingertips turning slight purplish. His body starting to stiffen. I couldn't hold in my emotions anymore. I just couldn't! 

"RRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUDDDDDDYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!" I had screamed as loud as I could in anguish. After that, I collapsed to my knees. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" I shot upwards in my bed. Sweat beading down my face, I quickly stared at the clock. 6:30 AM. Go figure. It was the same nightmare that has been haunting me ever since....it happened. 

Afraid of sleeping, I grimly got out of bed, getting ready. I didn't really see any reason to do anything anymore. I was too upset. It had been nearly 5 months since Rudy's death. It was as if the world ended. I just couldn't have fun anymore. I wasn't myself. Neither was Penny. She became more withdrawn and shy. I guess she was afraid to share her feelings. 

A week after his death, we held a funeral. Seeing know choice, we told all of Rudy's friends and family about ChalkZone. I could understand Rudy's parents' reaction, knowing that their son was in danger almost everyday, only this time he didn't make it make..alive. I sighed. At the funeral, I didn't expect to see Reggie Bullnerd. But there he was, and he held something in his hand. 

"Hey....Snap?" He shouted to me. I wasn't in the mood to talk to him. But hey, what choice did I have? This was Rudy's funeral, so I couldn't really pick a fight. I asked him what did he want. He looked to the ground, sadly. "I'm so sorry for your friend's death. Here's something I got for you." He fumbled in his pocket, and pulled out something. He pushed it into my hands. I stared at it. It was a silver watch. On the back, these words were engraved on it: **_Gone, but never forgotten_**

I stared at Bullnerd in utter shock. I never knew how passionate he could be. Maybe he wasn't as bad as he seemed. "Gee....Reggie....thanks." I stammered. He smiled. "Don't mention it. I may be a bully, but that doesn't mean I'm cold-hearted."   


I couldn't help but smile. I turned around to see Rudy's parents and Penny. I walked over to them. It doesn't seem like they'll ever forget this day. As I stare up in the skies, I think of my best friend Rudy, who may be gone, but will never be forgotten. 

Never...and that's a promise. 

"Good bye...my friend." I whispered. The wind around me blowed freely, and the words of a certain song came to mind. I didn't know why, but the song of The Last Unicorn came to me. Rudy had shown me that movie, and I loved it, though I never told Rudy. Wish I had. 

When the last eagle flies   
Over the last crumbling mountain   
And the last lion roars   
At the last dusty fountain

In the shadow of the forest   
Though she may be old and worn   
They will stare unbelieving   
At the last unicorn

When the first breath of winter   
Through the flowers is icing   
And you look to the north   
And a pale moon is rising

And it seems like all is dying   
And would leave the world to mourn   
In the distance, hear the laughter   
Of the last unicorn!

I'm alive!   
I'm alive!

When the last moon is cast   
Over the last star of morning   
And the future has passed   
Without even a last desparate warning

Then look into the sky where through   
The clouds a path is formed   
Look and see her, how she sparkles   
It's the last unicorn!

I'm alive!   
I'm alive!   


The words "And the future has passed without even a last desparate warning". I never really did understand that line...until know. I know understood. As I stared up at the skies, I knew that it meant that sometimes, the most unexpected things happen, and we can't do anything to prepare for it. Well, it was right. I never did expect anyone to die that day. Especially Rudy.   


See you around, kiddo. I hope you're happy where ever you air.   
  
  


Author's Note: I chose "The Last Unicorn" because it felt emotional and touching. A beautiful song, and it fit almost well into the story. 


End file.
